Las aventuras de Erza y el pastel de fresa
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: –Gray y Natsu no serían capaces de aquello. La culpa es del vendedor –sentenció, a sabiendas que la pelirroja comenzaría a pensar en mil y una formas de cómo vengarse del hombre–. Él es el único responsable de tu sufrimiento, Erza. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Karina Bancrofti! - Perdón por el regalo tardío.
1. Chapter 1

_**.-LAS AVENTURAS DE ERZA Y EL PASTEL DE FRESA-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Karina Bancrofti!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y una vez terminado el capítulo es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mucho OoC (?)_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Kari-chan~ Ojalá hayas tenido un hermoso día y disculpa la demora ;w; pero aquí está tu regalo uwu Espero que te guste~ Ojalá se te cumplan todos tus deseos y-y-y te regalen muchos fics LoLu uwu Asdasdasdasd que cumplas muchos años más nwn Cuando vi que querías un Erza/Pastel me morí de risa *y reviví sólo para escribírtelo ewe porque, obvio, debía escribirlo sí o sí (?)* O sea, un crack así no puede ser ignorado (?) xD En fin, disfruta de tu lectura~_

* * *

 _ **«SI YO TE TUVIERA»**_

Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio de la calle, siendo inmediatamente empujada por los transeúntes que andaban un tanto apurados, importándoles _nada_ que aquella muchacha a la cual ya casi tiraban, era Erza "Titania" Scarlett. Bueno, la chica de cabellos escarlatas tampoco les dio mucha importancia; no podía prestarles atención, porque ésta estaba ocupada contemplando un hermoso y delicioso pastel de fresas que se encontraba en el aparador de la nueva pastelería de la ciudad.

Se veía realmente sabroso; la saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Y, para el gustillo de la chica, tenía una gigantesca fresa decorando la primera capa del pastel; porque sí, la torta tenía _muchas_ capas… ¡Era enorme, joder! Podría vivir una vida entera y no acabaría con el pastel –bueno, no realmente, era de Erza de quien hablábamos. Probablemente el pastel desaparecería en menos de media hora–.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la Scarlett abordó la pastelería. Debía conseguir aquella exquisitez a toda costa.

Abrió las puertas del local casi derribándolas, para luego acercarse de forma temeraria al vendedor que se encontraba en la barra: –Buenos días –saludó y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, continuó–. Me gustaría comprar aquel pastel –lo señaló. Sus ojos brillaban con nada más volver a verlo.

–Lo siento, señorita. No está a la venta –se disculpó, con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, el hombre–. Sólo está de muestra, ya sabe, para atraer más clientes.

–Quiero ése pastel –insistió la de mirada achocolatada–. Le pagaré todo lo que pida e incluso el doble.

–Eh… pues, lo siento. Realmente no está a la venta, señorita –contestó nuevamente el vendedor. Erza palideció, sin creerse del todo la respuesta del hombre: _No está a la venta._ Aquellas crueles y despiadadas palabras continuaban rondando por su cabeza.

–¿No… están a la… venta? –No era una pregunta, no al vendedor al menos; más bien, era una manera de auto-convencerse de la realidad. El hombre asintió y la Scarlett se desplomó.

No podía creerlo, no q _uería_ hacerlo… Aquel hermoso, delicioso, único y maravilloso pastel no estaba a la venta; no podría tenerlo, ni saborearlo… Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Deseó que fuese una…

–Natsu, Gray, salgan de dónde estén –farfulló un poco cabreada la muchacha; el hombre sólo la miraba extrañado–. Si es una broma no hace ni puta gracia.

–Señorita, no sé de que habla…

–¿Le han pagado, no? Se gastaron la recompensa de esta semana en ESTO. ¿¡Cuándo van a madurar!? –Se quejó, golpeando el mostrador con sus puños. El vendedor la miró aterrado, al igual que los pasteleros que se encontraban detrás de la ventanilla que dividía ambas habitaciones–. ¡Lo van a lamentar, chicos! ¡Me vengaré mientras duermen!

Dicho esto se marchó, con un aura depresiva siguiéndola. Se sentía sola y miserable; lo único que podría consolarla en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas, sería tener en sus manos aquel manjar…

Y lo reflejaba con una canción, con un doble sentido increíble. Quizás, eso era lo que provocaban las novelas ecchi que tanto leía…

" _Si yo te tuviera, sería muy feliz"._

" _Si yo te tuviera, podría luchar contra el mundo"._

" _Por favor, ven a mí. Déjame moldearte con mis manos y degustarte con mis labios"._

" _Si yo te tuviera, te disfrutaría. Tú y yo, en mi cama, en mi cocina, en toda mi casa"._

" _Vamos, entra en mí. Todo mi ser te desea"._

" _Si yo te tuviera, jamás te dejaría ir"._

" _Porque los pasteles y Erza se complementan muy bien"._

Las personas a su alrededor la miraban como si de una loca se tratase, pero la Scarlett no reparó en ellos. Continuó cantando con voz fúnebre hasta llegar al gremio y, una vez estando en la seguridad de su _hogar_ , cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Todos corrieron preocupados a socorrerla, pero la de cabellera escarlata parecía ida, como si no estuviese en este mundo y continuaba con su extraña canción. Mira fue la primera en comprender la situación, por algo tenía el título de mejor amiga de la Scarlett; sin perder tiempo la estrechó entre sus brazos, siendo inmediatamente sus ropas humedecidas por las lágrimas de la chica.

–Shh… Todo estará bien, Erza –le repetía con voz suave, mientras los demás miembros no sabían cómo reaccionar; es más, ni siquiera sabían de qué la consolaba.

–Pastel… Mi pastel –murmuraba con la voz quebrada, sin levantar la cabeza–. Gray… Natsu… El pastelero…

La mayor de los Strauss sólo les dirigió una simple mirada llena de reproche, bueno, así se veía, porque en realidad ambos jóvenes sabían que estaban muertos; Mirajane sólo esperaba que alguien se descuidase, para así atacarlos sin dejar evidencia alguna y, por supuesto, para luego no lidiar con los testigos. Los magos tragaron saliva, para luego abrazarse despavoridos.

–¡No hicimos nada! –Se defendían como podían, mientras una Lucy muy avergonzada deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Dios… _¿Por qué sus amigos eran tan raritos?_ –. ¡Ni sabemos de qué habla Erza!

La pelirroja negó: –Bastardos mentirosos –diablos, si aquello sacó la peor cara de la Scarlett. Si hasta groserías comenzó a decir.

–Erza, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver. Fue flamitas, no yo –alegó el mago de hielo, culpando de todo a su _amigo_ , aquel que siempre soportaba las palizas solo. Sí, Natsu era un gran tipo.

–¡OI GRAY! –La escandalosa voz de _Salamander_ resonó en todo el gremio, para luego dar paso a una batalla campal, protagonizada por ambos chicos.

–Nee… Erza, ¿qué tal si me cuentas todo, vale? –La muchacha asintió, comenzando con su relato. La albina la escuchó atenta, sin interrumpir en ningún momento a su amiga; ni cuando comenzó a narrar _estupideces_ , como que los ángeles coreaban su encuentro con su bello pastel, ni cuando le narró, sin perder detalle alguno, las groserías que le profería el vendedor tras su salida. Las repitió como una grabadora: alto y claro, importándole poco que Wendy y Romeo estuviesen cerca con la boca abierta ante tanta grosería; groserías que ni ellos conocían, pese a estar constantemente rodeado de adultos–. Ya veo –asintió para sí misma–. Aunque quizás estés equivocada –sonrió, dando paso a las dudas de la contraria.

–¿Por qué? –Interrogó, automáticamente.

–Ara, ara Erza –se burló de manera imperceptible, la nombrada ni se percató–. ¿No lo entiendes?

La chica negó.

–Gray y Natsu no serían capaces de aquello. La culpa es del vendedor –sentenció, a sabiendas que la pelirroja comenzaría a pensar en mil y una formas de cómo vengarse del hombre–. _Él es el único responsable de tu sufrimiento, Erza._

–¿Es así…?

–Sí, Erza –insistió la Strauss–. Gray y Natsu son inocentes.

La muchacha de cabellera escarlata pareció abandonar el gremio, aunque claro está que su cuerpo permanecía allí; su cuerpo, mas no su mente. Porque ésta estaba maquinando una venganza contra aquel ser oscuro que le negó al _amor de su vida_. Ni Zeref era tan malvado… Y Erza necesitaba darle una lección al desgraciado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Espero que te haya gustado uwu subiré la continuación lo más pronto posible. Y, nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza. Que tengas un lindo día. Byebye~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.-LAS AVENTURAS DE ERZA Y EL PASTEL DE FRESA-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Karina Bancrofti!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y una vez terminado el capítulo es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Intento de humor (?)_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Aaaww~ gracias por sus lindos reviews, favs y follows uwu Y sí, sé que está re-fumado el fic xD También, gracias a Furret por la imagen owo En fin, disfruten de su lectura~_

 _ **«¡QUIERO VENGANZA!»**_

Se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, esperando, ansiando y rogando que las malditas horas transcurrieran más rápido, pero no lo hacían. ¡Maldición, el minutero se movía jodidamente lento!

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego exhalarla lentamente. Debía estar calmada, Mira se lo había advertido: – _Para cometer el crimen perfecto debes tener presente tres cosas, Erza. La primera: debes mantener la calma, no dejes que la angustia se apodere de ti. Segundo: debes ser silenciosa y rápida, evitar a toda costa ser descubierta. Y por último: si te descubren corre, a toda prisa, Erza. Y no se te ocurra dejar el botín atrás, eso sólo lo hacen los idiotas, ¿Entendido?_ –esos habían sido los sabios consejos de su amiga; consejos que Erza agradecía enormemente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hacer el _papel de mala_ … Bueno, ahora tampoco lo hacía –o así lo veía ella–, puesto que ella jugaba el rol de la _justicia_. Un importante rol que sería malinterpretado por los demás, porque no tenían la justicia corriendo por sus venas, no como ella.

Continuó vagando por su habitación para no pensar en SU pastel. Pero era inútil, con cada paso que daba, una imagen, en diferentes ángulos del pastel, se posaba en sus memorias. Su estómago gruñía ante semejante tortura.

Miró una vez más el reloj, ya casi era hora. Sonrió, tomando las ropas –cortesía de Mirajane– que la _ayudarían_ a cumplir su objetivo; se cambió rápidamente y, una vez vestida, se miró al espejo. Aquel mini traje de gatita le quedaba bien; asintió, dándose la razón, mientras jugaba a hacer diferentes poses frente a éste. No se dio ni cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando, recién lo notó cuando su reloj marcó las doce. Se maldijo internamente, para luego tomar sus cosas e irse corriendo a, lo que sería esa noche, su misión de muerte. Así es, de muerte. Allí correría sangre: la suya o la del vendedor, y Erza estaba segura que no sería la suya.

Corrió y corrió, sin detenerse en ningún momento a tomar aire, parando, única y exclusivamente, cuando alcanzó a divisar la pastelería. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y sigilosos, se escondía detrás de los muros, los postes de luz, de la gente, los árboles, los gatos –"mezclándose" con éstos–, y todo lo que pudiese producir sombra. Contenía la respiración, para así no ser descubierta; lo que no sabía la Scarlett era que con sus acciones llamaba aún más la atención. Ya, los pocos transeúntes, sospechaban que tramaba algo; no sabían qué, sólo esperaban no verse involucrados con las locuras de Titania. No de nuevo.

Esperó detrás de un poste hasta que el cartel de _"cerrado"_ y las luces de la tienda fueron apagadas. Sonrió satisfecha. Ahora sólo faltaba que los chismosos que merodeaban fuera de ésta se marchasen y podría poner su plan en marcha.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y Erza ya se estaba hartando. ¿Acaso no debían irse a dormir a sus casas? Tal parece que no, porque seguían llegando más y más personas; parejas de enamorados paseándose y coqueteando, deportistas nocturnos, grupos de adolescentes disfrutando de la noche, exhibicionistas corriendo desnudos por las calles, bueno, lo normal de la ciudad.

La de cabellos escarlata suspiró abatida: – _Ahora o ahora_ –se dijo así misma, saliendo de su escondite. Tenía dos opciones: entrar por la chimenea –al más puro estilo de Santa–, o bien, ir de frente. La primera parecía más silenciosa, pero el humo que desprendía la hizo desistir. La segunda, por motivos obvios, parecía ser la más razonable. Se felicitó ante su brillante decisión.

Se abrazó –literalmente– a la vitrina, como si así pudiese estar más cerca de su preciado pastel; murmurando a su vez palabras dulces, llenas de amor. No hace falta decir que parecía loca, como si se hubiese arrancado de un manicomio. Continuó murmurándole, a través del grueso vidrio, a su pastel; mientras acariciaba con mucho cariño el mismo. Faltaba muy poco para estar juntos, muy poco en verdad. Ya casi sería suyo…

Besó el vidrio que los separaba para luego ponerse manos a la obra.

Sacó una pequeña lija de entre su ropa; la miró con desconfianza: parecía tan pequeña, tan inútil… Negó ante su negatividad, por supuesto que le serviría para rescatar a su _princesa_ de las garras del _dragón escupe mierda_ que la tenía en cautiverio. Y, sin perder más tiempo, se dispuso a comenzar.

Lijaba la vitrina cristalina como poseída por Lucifer; lo hacía a una velocidad inimaginable, pero no avanzaba mucho. Casi nada, seguía prácticamente igual. Un gemido de frustración salió de sus labios y un aura oscura la rodeó enseguida.

–Yo… –murmuraba al aire, derrotada y angustiada–. Perdí… contra el _villano_.

" _Erza~"_ Le llamaba su ángel, con voz tentadora. Alzó la mirada, contemplando por última vez al hermoso bizcocho frente a ella, aquel que le bailaba de una manera tan hermosa que le hizo recobrar sus fuerzas. No se rendiría. Perdería la cordura, mas no la guerra; bueno, la cordura ya la había perdido…

–¡Quiero venganza! –Gritó a todo pulmón, dando una gran y fuerte patada al mostrador. Éste se rompió, se hizo añicos en cosa de segundos–. ¡La justicia gana! –Continuó con su discurso, importándole muy poco que su pierna sangrara.

A la velocidad del rayo se metió a la tienda, gracias a la ausencia de vitrina, tomó el pastel –pesaba, y mucho. Seguro valía la pena de todo– y lo cargó en su espalda. Dio un paso, el cual amenazó con tirar todo; dio otro y lanzó un lamentoso gemido, ahora la herida le cobraría factura. Un paso más y las luces de la tienda fueron encendidas; otro paso y el grito del vendedor le advirtió que había sido descubierta: –¡Atrápenla! ¡No permitan que se escape con mi pastel!

 _¿Qué haría ahora la pobre e indefensa muchacha?_

Con el pies lastimado, cargando el triple de su peso… Estaba perdida…

Quizás, pero era Erza "Titania" Scarlett, y ella no se rendía fácilmente. Vale, la sangre derramada fue la suya, no la del vendedor. Pero, ¿y qué con eso? La sangre derramada de la justicia es sinónimo de triunfo. Ella vencería, como siempre… ¿O quizás no?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _El segundo entregado, ahora me faltan siete xD Trataré de subirlos lo más pronto posible y prometo que en el próximo se sabrá en qué terminó la misión de muerte de Erza owó Nos leemos luego, que tengan un lindo día uwu Byebye~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.-LAS AVENTURAS DE ERZA Y EL PASTEL DE FRESA-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Karina Bancrofti!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y una vez terminado el capítulo es devuelto a su respectivo dueño._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _¡Waah! Lo siento si no publiqué nada la semana pasada, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Vino una tía de visita, por ende, me veo arrastrada por mi madre a salir con ellas. Casi no he estado en mi casa TwT Bueno, no los aburro más, disfruten de su lectura~_

 _ **«ATACAR O ESCAPAR»**_

– _¡Atrápenla! ¡No permitan que se escape con mi pastel!_ –Había escuchado gritar al vendedor, precipitándola a los futuros hechos: La guerra sería desatada…

Vio su pie lastimado, al vendedor, al pastel, para finalmente posar su vista en los cuatro hombres armados con palos reunirse a su alrededor. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando así aclarar su próxima acción.

Atacar o escapar. Seguir sus instintos o los consejos de Mirajane. He ahí el dilema. Dos grandes y completamente diferentes caminos. El de los valientes y el de los cobardes… Erza era valiente y fuerte, no se dejaba doblegar por nadie; sin embargo, por amor se cometen locuras –como raptar pasteles y esas cosas– e incluso se es capaz de dejar el orgullo de lado. Pero, ¿Erza amaba tanto a su pastel como para tomar el camino de los cobardes? Sí, lo hacía. Pero odiaba ese camino; no era su estilo, ni el de Fairy Tail.

 _¿Qué clase de ejemplo les daría a sus compañeros si huía?_

Aunque también, _¿qué pensarían de ella si "moría" en medio de la batalla?_

Frunció el ceño. No podía tomar una decisión tan complicada así como así; se necesita silencio y tranquilidad para hacer buenas elecciones, y aquel bastardo que venía corriendo hacia ella con la viga en sus manos no le ayudaba en nada...

–¡Cállense! –Se quejó la de cabello escarlata, mandándolo a volar con una súper patada; el pobre y desdichado tipo voló por los aires, siendo parte del hermoso firmamento. Adiós y gracias por participar.

 _¡Que pase el siguiente!_

La muchacha aún seguía con su debate interno, ignorando el hecho de que ya se había decidido a pelear –inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho, y eso era lo que contaba al fin y al cabo–. Tomó su barbilla, dejándoles ver que estaba pensando –quizás así se callaban y la dejaban decidirse de una vez–; los hombres sudaron frío, creyendo que la pelirroja pensaba qué hacer con ellos. Si torturarlos o matarlos simplemente.

–N-No le tengo miedo –farfulló uno de los valientes, el único, probablemente–. ¡Acabaré con ella!

Si el primero había sido un idiota, pues, el segundo no se quedaba corto. Y es que, ¿qué clase de imbécil se lanza a atacar a Titania con un palito tan débil? Nadie más, sólo él. La estupidez, afortunadamente, no se hereda ni se contagia.

El pobre e idiota sujeto se lanzó sin miramientos hacia ella. Grave error. Pues Erza ya había tomado su resolución: _Escapar._ No se sentía orgullosa de su decisión, pero estaba lastimada; era lo más razonable. Los chicos lo comprenderían luego, cuando fuesen grandes y madurasen, cuando amasen a alguien –o algo– tanto como ella a su _pequeño_.

Bien, pero para que no os perdáis detalles, déjenme narrarles lo sucedido: El sujeto corrió hacia ella, con un pequeño y muy frágil bastoncillo entre sus manos, en el mismo segundo en que ella acomodaba en su espalda el pastel para que no se cayese, y corría en la misma dirección al hombre. ¿Chocaron? Sería lo más lógico, pero no. Erza lo derribó y con una sola mano al palito rompió, como si llevase años jugando rugby –cualquier jugador se sentiría avergonzado a su lado, eso era un hecho– y lo más sorprendente fue que, con una pierna lastimada y cargando tres veces su peso, aún así no botó ni una migaja del bizcocho.

Esa era Erza Scarlett, señores y señoras. El hada que resplandece en la oscuridad –no mencionemos que robó un pastel, que eso le da mala fama. La chica tiene una reputación que cuidar y nosotros la tenemos ayudar–.

Pese a que la pelirroja había optado por escapar, seguía atacando –instintivamente, pues eran sus instintos los que la guiaban. Ella ni enterada de lo que en verdad hacía–. Corría rápido –todo lo que su pie le permitía, desde luego– y muy raro, sí, ¿para qué mentir? La Scarlett corría, cojeaba y volvía a correr; el pastel pesaba y la obligaba a encorvar su espalda. Era un digno espectáculo para reír, pero a ver quién iba a ser el chistosito que lanzase la primera carcajada. La mirada decidida e implacable que cargaba la chica de orbes achocolatados los callaba en un instante.

Quedaban dos _villanos_ y el _dragón escupe mierda_ , que le gritaba groserías tan vulgares que Erza no podía repetir en ese momento. Incluso, habían unas que no conocía; primera vez que las oía y, si debía ser sincera, _no estaban nada mal_. Quizás un día pudiese agredir verbalmente a alguien así, sin pena. Las anotó mentalmente, almacenándolas en alguna carpeta recóndita de su memoria.

–¡Atrápenla! ¡No dejen que se escape! –Repetía el vendedor, colérico–. ¡Traigan mi pastel de vuelta! ¡Muévanse! ¡Más rápido! ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Erza paró en seco, no porque alguien la detuviese –no, todo lo contrario, sus captores se morían del miedo, preparándose para echarse a correr en cualquier momento–, sino por semejantes falsedades pronunciadas, y se volteó tenebrosamente. Todos tragaron saliva: –¿Tu pastel? –Masticó cada palabra, advirtiéndole que lo siguiente que mordería sería su cabeza, por insolente–. ¿Dijiste… tu pastel? –Repitió, rodeada de pura maldad; perdón, justicia.

Bajó el pastel de su espalda, poniéndose frente al mismo, como medida de protección.

–Re-equipación –Exclamó, cambiando a su armadura del purgatorio. Sí, la Scarlett estaba molesta, muy molesta–. Dilo una vez más –alentó, apuntándolo con su espada–. Quiero escucharte –una voz de ultratumba acompañada de una mirada psicópata nunca puede traer algo bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe…

–Hyyy –chilló aterrado el más viejo. Y los otros dos lo acompañaron, porque eran solidarios cuando estaban asustados y no dejarían que el pobre infeliz gritase como nena solo, no, era en conjunto o nada.

De un único y muy certero golpe los dejó inconscientes. Así, sin más. Sin siquiera dudar ni sudar.

–¡Já! –Se mofó de sus víctimas, riendo como toda buena villana haría. Estaba tan complacida consigo misma que no notó a un pequeño pasar corriendo por su lado, mejor dicho, por sobre su pie lastimado. Gimió de dolor al verlo pisoteado, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al pastel. Le tomó un tiempo el darse cuenta de la situación, la lamentosa y trágica situación, pues, el amor de su vida yacía bajo ella…

Se vio a sí misma y al pavimento cubierta de crema: _la sangre de su bizcocho_. Quiso llorar, gritar y mandar a volar al mocoso; pero en su lugar se desmayó, incapaz de seguir viendo aquella masacre. Pero antes de desfallecer, escuchó vagamente una voz masculina desconocida decir: –¡Agárrenla! –No supo muy bien a qué se refería el sujeto, pero poco le importaba. Ya nada le importaba realmente. Lo había perdido _todo_ …

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Pobre Erza, me dio hasta lástima escribirlo ;n; Tanto que sufrió y para nada, me siento una persona malvada TwT –pero bueno, yo sólo cumplo ordenes (?)–._ _Afortunadamente –o desgraciadamente, depende de qué punto de vista se vea–, para ella, esto aún no acaba. Hay Erza/Pastel para rato (?) Bueno, eso es todo por hoy uwu Que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


End file.
